


Gelandet

by Tjej



Category: Tatort
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Boernes POV, Inspired by..., M/M, POV Alternating, Second Kiss, Second Time, Slash, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/pseuds/Tjej
Summary: Fast dreißig Jahre.





	Gelandet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CornChrunchie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hochseiltanz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584213) by [CornChrunchie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie). 



> Hallo. Ja, ich bin noch da. So einigermaßen zumindest. Oder wieder. Oder wie auch immer :D. Ich war eine Weile abgetaucht, zumindest, was das Lesen angeht, weil ich das irgendwie gebraucht hab. Jetzt fang ich grade so langsam wieder an, mit dem Lesen, so hier und da zumindest. Ich hoffe, ich schaffe es auch so nach und nach, den ein oder anderen Kommentar zu schreiben, aber versprechen kann ich nichts, das RL nimmt mich ein und das bisschen Zeit und Energie, das mir daneben so bleibt, versuche ich dann auch irgendwie gerne zum selber Schreiben zu nutzen, falls es sich ideen- und inspirationsmäßig ergibt. Oder zum Nichtstun :D. Trotzdem will ich so gut es geht versuchen, eure Geschichten auch mit ein paar Worten zu würdigen, aber falls es nicht klappt, dann soll euch wenigstens der/die/das (?? :D) Kudos sagen, dass es mir gefallen hat :)
> 
>  
> 
> Aber jetzt zu dieser Geschichte hier, da muss ich nämlich ein wenig was zu sagen :)
> 
> Das Ganze ist nach einer Fortbildung entstanden. Wobei die Idee erst anders aussah, was mir dann aber bei genauerem Nachdenken nicht mehr so ganz gepasst hat und dann hab ich rumüberlegt und dann fiel mir was anderes ein und dann hab ich irgendwie gemerkt, dass das gut mit CornChrunchies ”Hochseiltanz” verbunden werden könnte und weil mir diese Geschichte eh so lange und in regelmäßigen Abständen keine Ruhe gelassen hat/lässt, hab ich das dann so gemacht, wie es jetzt ist. Das ist alles inzwischen schon eine Weile her und war damals sehr aus einem bestimmen Gefühl heraus entstanden, was heißt, dass ich inzwischen, mit diesem Abstand, auch nicht mehr so recht weiß, wie ich das alles finden soll :D. Aber zu schade für die Festplatte ist es vielleicht dann doch :D. Zumindest meine Betaleserin könnte dieser Meinung sein und wenn es wenigstens einem Menschen gefällt, dann ist das doch nicht der schlechteste Grund, das jetzt zu posten :)
> 
> Also, das ist sozusagen ein Sequel zu [Hochseiltanz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584213) von CornChrunchie und ich würde dringend empfehlen, entsprechende Geschichte vorher zu lesen, weil ich da das ein oder andere aus dieser Geschichte aufgreife. Es muss auch nicht die [P18-Version](https://cornchrunchie.livejournal.com/20458.html) sein (weil dazu ja nicht jeder Zugang hat), wenngleich ich diese natürlich auch nur empfehlen kann <3\. 
> 
> Da Hochseiltanz mehr oder weniger ein AU war, sind die Charaktere, auch wenn ich sie hier mehr oder weniger in ihr ”normales” Universum gesetzt hab, aufgrund der Vergangenheitsbezüge/Bezüge zur Vorlage hier und da etwas OOC. Oder auch etwas mehr :D.
> 
> Danke an CornChrunchie für die wunderbare Vorlage, die Inspiration, deine lieben Worte in der Beta und alles andere <3

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Im selben Moment, wie er den Namen liest, setzt die Hitze ein. Obwohl es eigentlich nur die Bestätigung dessen ist, was er eh gewusst hat, seit er sich hingesetzt hat und der andere in sein Blickfeld geraten war. Oder geahnt. Nein, gewusst. Dabei sieht er ganz anders aus jetzt. Der Bart mehr als drei Tage alt und er trägt Brille und statt Anzug hatte es damals dieses enganliegende T-Shirt und diese dunkelblaue Jeans gegeben. Die hatte ihn noch Monate später verfolgt, diese scheiß Hose. Lange hatte die ihm keine Ruhe gelassen, oder besser gesagt: er. Und dieser verfluchte Zettel mit dieser Nachricht, die ihm gar nichts gebracht hatte.  
Auf jeder noch so üblen Feier war er gewesen und hatte wie der letzte Idiot nach ihm gesucht, nach ihm gefragt sogar, während er so getan hatte, als hätte er Spaß. Nie hatte er ihn gesehen und nie hatte ihn jemand gekannt. Nie. Da hatte er irgendwann diese scheiß Nachricht zerrissen und weggeworfen. Brachte ja nichts. Und irgendwann war die dunkelblaue Jeans auch ausgeblichen gewesen und dann ganz weg. So gut wie zumindest. Und jetzt ist sie ja auch nicht da, aber dann wieder doch.

Professor ist er jetzt also. „Forensische Pathologie“ ist auf die Wand projiziert und sein Name und das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein. Ausgerechnet hier und jetzt und nach so langer Zeit. Fast muss er lachen. Fast dreißig Jahre.

Die Haare sind glatter jetzt, und kürzer, das Gesicht mit mehr Spuren. Und im nächsten Moment sind da dunkle Locken, die in eine schweißnasse Stirn fallen und über zusammengepresste Augen und dann trifft ihn Boernes Blick und trifft ihn.

//

Er weiß es sofort. Er lässt seine Augen durch den Raum schweifen, der sich immer mehr füllt, wie er zu seiner Zufriedenheit feststellt, und er sieht ihn und er weiß es sofort. Und er kann nicht wegsehen, obwohl da diese Hitze ist und keine Luft zum Atmen und die Augen so blau. Und als der andere, Frank, Gott ja, Frank, seinen Blick senkt, nach viel zu langen Sekunden, da weiß er, dass er es auch weiß.

Und die Augen sind noch immer so blau und die Hände so kräftig, zupackend, in seinen Haaren, auf seiner Haut, auf … Es riecht nach Bier und Rauch und Schweiß und es ist laut und er nimmt sich räuspernd die Teilnehmerliste zur Hand. Thiel. Hauptkommissar. Hamburg. Dieser stickige Keller und das grelle Licht in der Küche und das kühle Gästezimmer. Er lacht leise auf. Das gibt es doch gar nicht.

//

Immer wieder schaut der andere ihn an. Er sitzt inzwischen an der Seite, während sein Mitarbeiter vorne die Arbeit macht, und sieht ihn an. Brennt ihm ein Loch in die Schläfe und tiefer. Und er selbst hört nicht zu. Dafür sieht er hin, manchmal, ganz schnell. Dann senkt sich jedes Mal Boernes Blick oder huscht nach vorne und er tut interessiert, aber Thiel sieht das kleine Lächeln. Und die Grübchen auf den Wangen sind jetzt Linien, Furchen, und er weiß nicht, ob er lachen soll oder heulen.

//

Er kann einfach nicht anders. Muss immer wieder hinsehen, sich vergewissern, Bilder von damals mit dem Bild von heute in Einklang bringen. Oder einfach endlich kapieren, dass es wirklich ist. Dass das gerade tatsächlich passiert. Dass es vielleicht doch noch nicht vorbei ist.  
Dabei hätte es nie auch nur vielleicht vorbei sein müssen. Es hätte anders kommen können. Aber Hamburg war nur ein Wochenende für ihn gewesen und danach kam schon Paris, ein halbes Jahr lang, und zurück in Münster war Justus auch weg gewesen aus Hamburg und damit der Grund, Wochenenden dort zu verbringen.  
Er hatte an Frank gedacht. Oft. Er hatte diese Hose nicht mehr anziehen können, ohne an ihn zu denken. Und Justus hatte auch keinen Frank gekannt und er selbst war nicht mutig genug für eine deutlichere Nachricht gewesen.  
Aber mit der Zeit waren andere Männer gekommen und Frauen, die meisten davon Abenteuer, und dann die vermeintlich Eine und da hatte er irgendwann eben einfach nicht mehr an ihn gedacht. Oder gelernt, damit zu leben. Beziehungsweise ohne.

Ohne Frank. Ohne Jeans.

Dafür mit seiner Frau, mit Anzügen und Krawatten und Wein und gepflegten Konversationen auf gepflegten Partys. Auf denen er sich nur selten gefragt hatte, ob Frank wohl jemals nach ihm gesucht hatte oder ab und zu an ihn gedacht.

//

Das hier ist Boernes Welt, denkt Thiel später beim gemeinsamen Abendessen. Er bewegt sich sicher auf diesem Parkett, besser als auf dem Betonboden im Keller in Jörgs Elternhaus. Hier gibt es auch Wein. Gepflegte Konversation. Karl-Friedrich ergibt plötzlich Sinn.  
Boerne ist so weit weg, obwohl doch auch er jetzt Hemd trägt und Jackett. Vielleicht ist die Distanz auch nur Zufall, denn dass es passt mit ihnen, irgendwie, daran will er nicht aufhören zu glauben. Das hatte es schon mal und nackt sind sie beide gleich.

//

Das Glas ist ausgetrunken und alle Floskeln ausgetauscht. Er will nicht mehr. Und er muss auch nicht, er kann jederzeit gehen, das hat keinen zu interessieren. Und wahrscheinlich interessiert es auch keinen.

Er verabschiedet sich in aller Form von seinen Tischnachbarn, wünscht eine gute Nacht, lächelt und verlässt seinen Platz und niemanden interessiert es.

//

Boerne bleibt auf seiner Höhe stehen, nickt links und rechts irgendwelchen Leuten zu, sagt irgendwas, aber nicht zu ihm. Ihn schaut er nur an. Lange. Lange. Eine Hand liegt auf seiner Krawatte über seinem Bauch. Thiel wünscht, es wäre seine.

Boerne lächelt ihm zu, nickt und geht weiter.

Er selbst ext sein halbvolles Bier.

//

Die Tür fällt unbemerkt ins Schloss und ihre Blicke fallen ineinander und die Luft zwischen ihnen flirrt und aus ihren Mündern kommt nur Atem, aber kein einziges Wort.

„Hi“, sagt Thiel irgendwann, obwohl er „Hi“ schon ewig nicht mehr gesagt hat, aber damals hat er es, und Boerne sagt, wie damals, „Hallo“ und sie lachen leise auf, ungläubig, was passiert hier? Und dann lassen sie Augen über Augen wandern, über Wangen und Lippen und hier ist keine Musik, nicht einmal gedämpft, weil die Küche nicht der Keller ist, hier ist nur Atmen und das wilde Pochen in seiner Brust und das Rauschen in seinem Kopf. Boernes Lider flattern und sein Mund öffnet sich ganz leicht. Er lehnt sich nach vorne, Thiel spürt den Atemhauch auf seinen Wimpern, und er will nichts mehr als das, aber er stoppt Boerne trotzdem, mit zwei Fingern auf den Lippen, und Boerne schaut erstaunt, aus großen grünen Augen mit ganz viel Schwarz, aber Thiel weiß, was er will: Von vorne anfangen, so gut das eben geht, fast dreißig Jahre zurückdrehen, wieder jung sein und alle Freiheiten haben und alle Chancen.

Er neigt sich also ein wenig zur Seite, dann ein wenig nach vorne, aber diesmal legt er seine Lippen nur an Boernes Ohr, ohne etwas zu sagen, er müsste dreißig Jahre füllen und wie soll das gehen, er kann auch nicht reden. Aber das hier, das kann er. Und so geistert er ein wenig über die Ohrmuschel, atmet sein ganzes Vermissen hinein, seine Sehnsucht und sein „Wo warst du?“ und sein „Warum?“, aber er wartet auf keine Antwort, sondern wandert weiter über die Wange zur Nase, die er sanft küsst. Und dann muss er grinsen, weil er weiß, was gleich passiert, passieren muss, und so ist es dann auch.

//

Er ist wieder Anfang zwanzig und er lässt es nicht zu, dass der andere jetzt einfach so weiter macht, einfach nur sein Gesicht küsst, seine Wangen und seine Nase und sein Ohr, auch wenn sich das so gut anfühlt wie damals und wie sowieso schon lange nichts mehr, aber er will mehr und so dirigiert er ihn mit einer Hand wieder zurück, dahin, wo er ihn jetzt braucht und er atmet laut aus, als es endlich passiert. Den ganzen Abend hat er darauf gewartet. Fast dreißig Jahre lang. Der Kuss ist weich und warm und da ist niemand, der sie stören kann, obwohl sie doch in der Küche sind, auf dieser Party, wo jeden Moment jemand reinkommen kann. Aber es kommt niemand, weil alles doch ein wenig anders ist, weil sie doch schon allein im Zimmer sind. Weil man fast dreißig Jahre nicht einfach ungeschehen machen kann, indem man alles genau so macht wie damals und ab dann anders weiter, nämlich richtig. Weil das vielleicht auch gar nicht nötig ist. Weil anders auch gut ist. Aber ein Gästezimmer ist das hier ja irgendwie auch.

//

Man könnte meinen, dass sie nach fast dreißig Jahren ruhiger geworden sind, ihre Erfahrungen gesammelt haben und warten können. Können sie aber nicht. Und diesmal keine T-Shirts, die man nur hochschieben muss, auch wenn das Jackett schnell über die Schultern rutscht und Boernes Krawatte von seinem Hals. Aber die ganzen Knöpfe sind ein Graus, mit ungeduldigen Fingern nesteln sie daran und schauen sogar hin, aber es ist und bleibt ein Graus und mit jeden Zentimeter freigelegter nackter Haut wird es schlimmer.

Umso gieriger fahren anschließend Hände über Körper, wollen wieder aufholen, Lippen folgen und er drängt Boerne zum Bett, steigt über ihn, ist über ihm, an seinem Hals, seinem Schlüsselbein, taucht mit der Zunge in die seichte Grube dazwischen und Boerne wird lauter, je tiefer er sich küsst, der Griff in seine Haare fester. Er drängt ihm entgegen und er windet sich weg. Und die Haare auf der Brust und am Bauch sind nicht mehr ganz so dunkel, aber das Zimmer hier ist auch hell. Kein Dämmerlicht, das alles Schöne noch schöner macht, indem es Schatten darauf wirft. Sondern richtiges Licht, das alles überbetont, jede Falte und jedes Zuviel. Da ist mehr Körper jetzt. Bei ihm selbst sehr viel mehr. Mehr Kraft auf beiden Seiten. Mehr Unerbittlichkeit. Damals ist alles so völlig ohne Plan gewesen, es kam, wie es eben kam und sie haben sich mitreißen lassen. Jetzt ist eine verzweifelte Sehnsucht in jeder Berührung, ein Zurückholen-Wollen und so viele Fragen und so viele Anklagen und so viele Entschuldigungen. Aber auch Trost. Heilung.

//

Frank liegt schwer auf ihm und er zieht ihn noch näher, will sein ganzes Gewicht auf sich spüren, das kann gar nicht zu viel sein und genug sowieso nie. Es tut so gut, das ist so viel Frank, vielleicht sind es dadurch nur noch fünfzehn Jahre oder zehn. Er zieht ihn näher und presst sich gegen ihn. Waren sie überhaupt jemals getrennt?  
Sie reiben ihre Becken aneinander, Frank stößt gegen ihn und er stößt gegen Frank. Er ist berauscht, er ist laut. Franks Haut ist nass. Und überall sind Hände und Lippen und Drängen und Druck, bis er nichts mehr sieht, bis sich alles überschlägt. Ist er unten oder oben?

//

Er hatte Boerne danach ja gar nicht wirklich mitbekommen, damals. Weil es zu dunkel gewesen war, weil er eingeschlafen war und weil Boerne dann auch weg gewesen war.  
Aber jetzt ist es hell und er ist wach und Boerne ist ganz verschwitzt und klebrig und er riecht gut. Seine Schulter schmeckt salzig. Er hört ein geschnaubtes Lachen und die Schulter windet sich ein wenig weg, als Thiel ihn mit seiner Zunge kitzelt. Er darf jetzt nicht einschlafen und Boerne darf nicht abhauen. Er hat da weder Lust drauf noch Energie dazu. Nicht noch einmal.

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich dich wie ein Bekloppter gesucht hab?”

„Nein.“

„Ich hab dich wie ein Bekloppter gesucht.“

Boerne bewegt sich unter ihm, bis Thiels Kopf von seiner Schulter rutscht. Was …? Boerne grinst frech und Thiel wird rot. Was redet er da eigentlich?

Aber dann wird Boernes Gesicht ganz weich und dann flüstert er das gegen seine Lippen, was Thiel sich auf jeder üblen Feier vor fast dreißig Jahren, als er wie der letzte Idiot nach ihm gesucht hatte, gewünscht hatte zu hören, durch laute Musik und Rauchschwaden hindurch und zusammen mit einem Antippen an der Schulter vielleicht, bevor er sich zu ihm umdrehte:

„Ich bin hier.“

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

 


End file.
